plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Labatory
Charachters Plants Forms in : First Half Second Half Threepeater 1. Triple Plazma (See Threepeater's and Triple Plazma's Revenge) Threepeater 2. Same Cattail Plazma Cat (A new thing I am creating on the PvZ Charachter Creator) Gloom Shroom Same Zombies Dr. Zomboss (Is he even a true zombie? Or is he a human controlling the zombies?) Gargantular Imp Peashooter Zombie Hypno-Zombie (A thing I am making up just for this, or maybe another story?) Bungee Zomb- words get stolen by bungee zombie Section heading It starts on Dr. Threi P. Terr's backyard. It is a fairily Boring day. The Zombies..... are coming..... A few minuites later ... Threepeater 2. : Where the heck are the zombies? Weve been waiting hours! Threepeater 1. : Actually, we have been waiting aproxamately 3.58 minuites. And how am i supposed to know where they a-'' ''Bungee zombie: YEEEEEEEEHAW! Threepeater 1. : HOLY MOTHER OF MACKREL EMBRYO STIMULI! wait that sentence is false... but WHERE IS UMBRELLA LEAF?!? Cattail: Blover got mad at him. You can fit in the rest... Threepeater 1. : Well, shoot. How are we sopposed to do this. Oh wait I know its-'' ''Bungee Zombie: Yeeeeha-'' ''Another bungee: YEEEEEEHAW! Threepeater 1. : Aww... but i want to on live off Cattail: Noo! My brother! Oh shoot im in the air NOOOOOO DARNIT!!! Threepeater 2. : Nooooo my brother and sister! I remember our old home town, the first place we lived in... houston.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY SIBLINGS!!!! D; Gloom Shroom: They were ineffecient anyway. We could have done withou- AAAHHH STOP SHOOTING ME AHH OHHH STOOP IT!!! AAARGH!!!! HELP MEH! Meanwhile, at Dr. edgar George Zomboss's base... (Threepeater 1 is going to be reffered to as Threepeater for now on untuil he changes) Threepeater: What the heck are you doing with us! Dr. Zomboss... Oh... Nothing... Cattail: Ok, this is a overused movie scene. We are going to-'' 'Dont give spoilers Cattail! Really, that ist good. Shut your face.' ''Cattail: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BLACK TEXT? o_0 Threepeater: Just get on with it eggcrack. Dr. Zomboss: Alright... Gargantular! Gargantular: Yesh? Dr. Zomboss: take them to that blue colered room with the capsule! Threepeater: Wait, what? AT that voltage it would- oh wait, its the AMPS that kill, not the volts. So, Cattai, prepare for PAIN. AND PAIN. and moar pain. Dag nabit daggit nabit dag-'' ''Cattail: Dont even start. Threepeater: Oh shoot... Nononononon- AAAAHRGAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAIIIII Cattail: NooooooooooMREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW After an hour Threepeater(Now Triple Plazma): This isnt hurting anymore, it is actually enlightening.. Like when you scratch an itch after a month. Or when deoxyrybonu-'' ''Cattail(Now PlazmaCat) Yeah yeah we get it. DNA. We have heard it 100 times. Triple Plazma: Actually , 155.5 times. Dr. Zomboss: ok, Hypno Zombie, come here! Hypno Zombie: Yeh Sii? Dr. Zomboss. Stare at the plants. Triple Plazma: Dude, really man? NOPE. '' 'Triple plazma shoots from afar, but his peas energy is lost in the time it takes to get to said zombie.' 'Hypno zombie is barely hit' 'It was not very affective!' 'hypno zombie uses: Get Closer' 'Triple Plazma's Defense was dropped.' 'Triple plazma uses: Shoot.' 'The hypno szombie is SUPER AFFECTED because he got closer.' 'Hypno Zombie Fainted!' ''Plazma Cat: WHAT THE HECK? A group of wild Hypno Zombies has appeared! Plazma CAT uses: thunderbolt It is super effective and cleans the group of 3! Another hypno zombie appeared! Plazma Cat uses: thunderbolt It wasnt very efective!You need to use it in groups! LAWL! TROLOLOLOLOLOLO! Plazma Cat: nooooo Triple plazma uses: BLOW THE DANG WALL UP AND RUN AWAYYYY They run away Back at the backyard: Threepeater 2: We needed them! Help us! wait: How mutch brains does the home owner have? Gloom Shroom: This would have happened anyway! We ju-'' 'Game Over music' 'Triple Plazma: '''NOPE! '' 'Shoots down ombie before it gets to the door.' ''Threepeater: Thanks! Triple Plazma: No Problem! A huge wave of zombies is aproaching! Plazma Cat neuturalies them 3 at a time Gloom Shroom: Still no match for- AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAHAHHHHHNNNNNGDADWDJA Triple Plazma: Now what were you going to say? Hardy har har har! All the plants are happy, except gloomshroom gloom Shroom: You guys just make me gloomy. Triple Plazma facepalms. Category:Fanfics